


2 days

by thereginamilf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereginamilf/pseuds/thereginamilf
Summary: This was written in a few hours and based on my mood. This is probably awful and seems rushed but I just needed to use this to get everything out of my system. But anyways, enjoy?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	2 days

2 days. 

  
  


“Mom, wake up!” Henry shouted, excited for the new day. 

Regina hummed and cracked an eye open, a smile immediately spread across her lips as she spotted Henry. Her hand moved to the side and she smiled widely, feeling the other woman next to her. 

She truly didn’t have to actually feel for anything, she could hear Emma’s loud snores. To be quite honest, Regina wasn’t sure how she slept through the night with the snoring. 

“Come on up.” Regina uttered, holding her hands out for Henry and then lifting the boy onto the bed in between herself and Emma. 

“What are we going to do today?” Henry asked, his face flashing with sadness for a moment, only before it was immediately pushed aside and replaced with a forced look of happiness. 

Regina placed her hand on the boy’s cheek and smiled softly, tilting her head. She gave him a sad look and sighed.   
  


“I was thinking of a nice walk for today.” She nodded, brushing her fingers against Henry’s cheek. 

Henry sighed and nodded, but Regina could see his chin wobbling. 

“Hey you two.” Emma mumbled, sleepily. 

Regina turned her head just in time to see Emma sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

“Hello, my love.” She whispered, leaning towards the other woman to press a chaste kiss to Emma’s lips. 

Henry didn’t complain. He never did anymore. Regina could remember the times where he’d called them gross so very often. All the days he would complain about hearing their kisses. But not anymore. 

________________________

Regina, Henry and Emma set out on their walk, hand in hand. Regina in the middle, of course. 

Regina breathed in the fresh air, her eyes scanning every little detail. Every last shop, house, and leaf. She laid her head atop Emma’s shoulder and squeezed Henry’s hand, lightly. 

Henry looked up at Regina and then looked ahead as he spotted a shop that he looked very excited to see. 

“It’s okay, you can let go.” Regina nodded, smiling when Henry gave her a wide smile and let go of her hand.

Henry ran ahead and walked inside the flower shop and only came out when he saw his mother’s head into granny’s, his little surprise being hidden behind his back, not very well hidden, but hidden nonetheless. 

Emma and Regina met Henry at the shop and he gave them his little surprise. 

“I got these for you.” Henry smiled, taking the flowers from behind his back and handing them to Regina. 

Regina smiled and took the flowers, kissing the boy's forehead.

“Thank you, my little prince.” She hummed, leaning back into Emma’s arm which was wrapped around her waist. 

The trio sat at their booth and ordered a nice breakfast. They obviously ignored the looks they were given. Sad, pitiful, sorrowful looks.

___________________________

1 day. 

  
  


Regina and Emma sat on the balcony outside of their room, huddled together on the small chair. They had just put Henry to bed and they decided on having some alone time. 

“Forever?” Regina asked, tipping her head to look down at the other woman. 

“And ever.” Emma whispered, kissing Regina’s cheek. 

They both cuddled closer and Regina didn’t ignore the shaking woman beneath her. She soothed the blonde's cries and rubbed her hand on Emma’s back, kissing her cheek several times and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

Regina looked up at the vase of flowers that she had carried with her everywhere since Henry had given them to her. Her eyes sparkled and she continued comforting Emma, giving her as much attention as possible. 

  
  


The Last Day. 

  
  


Emma and Henry both woke this morning, but as they suspected, and as the doctors suspected, Regina did not. 

_ “It’s okay, you can let go.” Regina nodded, smiling when Henry gave her a wide smile and let go of her hand. _

“It’s okay, you can let go.” Emma whispered, placing her hand on Regina’s cold cheek. 

It’s what Regina wanted. She didn’t want to be hooked to machines, to go in a hospital bed. She wanted it to be like any other night, cuddled up with her family. 

_ “Mom, wake up!” Henry shouted, excited for the new day.  _

“Mom, wake up!” Henry shouted with tears in his eyes. 

Emma gently grabbed the boys shoulders, trying to control her own sobs. She called the doctors to let them know it was over, that Regina’s cancer had won. 

An ambulance came, and Henry and Emma were dead set on staying with Regina the whole time she was transferred to the hospital.

________________________

_ “I got these for you.” Henry smiled, taking the flowers from behind his back and handing them to Regina.  _

“I got these for you.” Henry cried, placing the flowers at the bottom of Regina’s grave, Emma behind him. 

She held his shaking body and stared down at the grave, her vision blurry with tears. 

Later on in the day, when Emma’s parents had taken Henry, Emma came back to the grave sight to say goodbye one last time. 

_ “Forever?” Regina asked, tipping her head to look down at the other woman.  _

“Forever.” Emma whispered, choking out a sob. 


End file.
